Law of Attraction
by rusie-chan
Summary: She's the girl with orange flame eyes and shares the surname with their boss. She's an ordinary girl, but mystery surrounds her and because of that they keep following her, but she keeps her distance to them. Her name is Tsunayoshi Sawada.


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Before you read the story, please read first this note of mine. This story will revolve only to Tsuna (in hyper dying will mode). You know, the cool side of Tsuna. So don't expect of no good Tsuna, because he's not here. Expect the cool Tsuna, just like we want to see on our every favorite protagonist. Well, you'll eventually get my idea once you read the story.**

**Tsuna here is a girl. I don't know, I admit I like femTsuna stories. But when I try it to be the original Tsuna (male Tsuna) on my story, it just didn't work. I really don't know.**

**I KNOW. My grammar sucks. So please bear with me, English is not my first language and I'm so sorry!**

**And lastly, I don't own KHR, I wish I had.**

**There you go, you can continue to the story.**

_---------------_

_I don't know when it started._

_It was just a wish,_

_And then she gave birth to me._

_She gave me existence,_

_Because I'm a part of her existence._

_I exist because of her._

_In exchange of being born,_

_I will protect her._

_Even if it cost me my own existence._

_That's how much I love her._

----------

"From now on, we're friends forever, okay?"

"Sure."

"Yeepee! I have a friend at last!"

Smiles.

"Don't worry; I will never leave you alone!"

"I know."

Hugs.

"We'll stay together, forever. And that's a promise!"

"Promise."

Grins.

"I will never leave you alone, that's a promise."

Pinky fingers laced together.

----------

"Calm down everyone, we have new student here in our class." The teacher said, looking on his students that were noisy right now.

"Okay, okay. Silence class." He called their attention. When his students have quiet down, he immediately called the said new student.

"Please come in." the door opened, and the new student entered the class room.

It was a girl.

The girl stopped beside the teacher's desk. She wears dark blue skirt, a white long sleeve blouse with red ribbon, topped with dark blue vest. She has brown hair with straight bangs and straight-cut of hairs in both sides of her cheeks. Her long brown hair was tailed just on the level of her shoulders.

But the most eye-catching on her features are her eyes, which made them go silent.

Her eyes were shining, in amber color.

Yet they look like flaming.

No, they were. They were flaming.

In orange flame color.

What a beautiful pair of eyes.

All of the students were gaping at the sight. They never have seen such different and stunning eyes. Most of the students were amazed and wondering, but few of them were shocked at something else.

Like the guy in front of the new student. He has white silver hair in neck-length with pair of green eyes. His eyes were wide as plate and his mouth was dropped open, looking on the new student.

The student might have noticed his stare on her; she looked back on him and nodded slightly. The white haired guy was shocked and he stiffened on his chair.

The teacher finished writing the name of the new student on the board.

"She's Tsunayoshi Sawada. She's a late enrollee so please be kind to her," he said to his class. He then turned to the girl named Tsunayoshi. "Sawada-san, welcome to class 1-A. Your chair is on the side of that window, second to the last chair. It's next to Hana Kurokawa. Kurokawa-san, please raise your hand." He pointed out the girl's chair.

"Hai!" and a girl with dark curly long hair raised her hand.

"You can go to your chair now." He said to Tsunayoshi.

The girl bowed at him then walked through her chair. As she walk, all were looking on her, especially to her stunning eyes. When she reached her chair, she seated silently.

The girl named Hana looked at Tsunayoshi then smiled. "Hi, I'm Hana Kurokawa, welcome to our class, Sawada-san." She greeted.

Tsunayoshi then looked on her; she gave her a small smile

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kurokawa-san." She nodded slightly.

Hana then stared at her

"Okay class. Take out your books and notes, we'll start the lecture. On page 64…"

-----------

She was eating alone on the fire exit place.

She's eating alone – she don't mind, since she made a very good impression to her new classmates.

Everyone thinks she's something cool.

That's why almost everyone tries to befriend with her – just a while ago. She was surrounded by people for the first time. Asking her hobbies, her favorites, her address, her phone number and her stunning eyes.

Yes, they were attracted to her eyes, that's why. She's a bit annoyed, but proud. She's proud to have such stunning eyes. After all, _she's_ the one who gave these eyes to her.

She smiled at the thought.

----------

"THAT IS EXTREME!!"

He felt a vein twitched on his head. He really wanted to smack this 'extreme guy' for good but this is not the right time. They have something important to discuss right now and wasting a little strength and minutes to this guy is nothing.

"HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?!" this guy that keep shouting has white lawn hair with slightly tanned skin. He has this tape on his nose and bandages on both hands. He's Ryohei Sasagawa, 2nd year in high school ands captain of boxing club.

"I WANT TO KNOW, TO THE EXTREME!" he continued.

"Shut up!!" he snapped back to the lawn head guy. He's the guy a while ago with white hair also in neck-length. He's Hayato Gokudera, one with reputation of being the smartest and delinquent guy on their class.

"How are we supposed to discuss this matter if you keep shouting?!" Gokudera shouted back.

"BUT I EXTREMELY WANTED TO KNOW!!" Ryohei also.

The lawn head needs a translator, or so he thought.

"If you still keep shouting, I'll really blow your head to pieces!" Gokudera showed some dynamites.

"Bring it on, octopus head!" Ryohei take his stance.

"Stupid lawn head!" he's ready to throw his bombs when he felt someone tapped his shoulders.

"Maa, maa… We really can't discuss anything if you two keep fighting. Our priority is her." He looked on the owner of that cheery voice. It's a guy with brown eyes and somewhat spiky black hair. He wears this cheerful smile – which Gokudera is really annoyed with.

"We can't report this to him like this." This guy continued.

"Yamamoto is right." Agreeing, Ryohei nodded.

The guy named Yamamoto Takeshi smiled at Ryohei. He's also in high school, same class with Gokudera. The ace player of baseball team.

"So stop shouting, octopus head." Ryohei said again.

"You're the one's shouting here!" Gokudera snarled.

"What did you say?!"

"Onii-chan…" a sweet voice of a girl stopped them. They saw a girl with orange hair and orange eyes going towards to them. She wore a very cute smile that every guy will fall for.

"Calm down onii-chan. We don't have enough time to discuss everything. This is our vacant time so we shouldn't waste it." She's Kyoko Sasagawa, sister of Ryohei and the school idol.

"Gomen, Kyoko." Ryohei's voice was surprisingly low when he saw her. Kyoko just smiled back to him.

"Before anything else, where's Hibari?" Ryohei suddenly asked, looking around.

"Don't mind that bastard. That guy has his own world. Besides, he never attends any meetings we had. He'll eventually know about her since we study in same school." Gokudera said, who had calm down also but still frowning.

"Gokudera's right. So, shall we start this meeting?" Yamamoto asked. Everyone nodded.

They were on the rooftop. They chose the place since few students were going to the rooftop. And Gokudera's with them so one glare from him and the students that will disturb them will melt out of fear.

"So, what we will be discussing?" Ryohei started.

"Its about the new student in our class that came jus a while ago." Yamamoto said.

"New student? Who?' the boxer asked.

"She's a girl. Looks ordinary but not." Gokudera said this time.

"Your new classmate is a girl?"

"Hai. Just like Gokudera said, she looks ordinary but if you look on her eyes, you'll see the difference." Yamamoto leaned on the railings of the rooftop.

"What's with her eyes?" Ryohei kept asking.

"Her eyes are like the eyes of our boss." Gokudera answered. Ryohei furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the octopus head was talking about.

"Geez…" Gokudera ruffled his hair in annoyance. "You're the guy who needs detail by detail explanation." He stated.

"JUST EXTREMELY EXPLAIN TO ME ABOUT THIS GIRL!!" once again, the boxer shouted.

"Shut up!"

Yamamoto just chuckled at his two friends while Kyoko just smiled wryly. These two hot headed guys really never changed. They always shout, as if they're too far from each other, just to understand each other. Well, they think that's how their friendship works.

"What I'm pointing out is her eyes are exactly the same to our boss when _he's on that mode_!" there you go the detailed explanation.

"Are you extremely serious?" the boxer couldn't believe what Gokudera just said..

"Of course! That's why we have this meeting!"

Ryohei wondered more. That couldn't happen. His eyes are unique, stunning. He's the only one who has those eyes, as far as his knowledge is concern. Besides, his master said before – that kind of feature runs only on their blood.

"So you were saying that this girl has something because of her eyes?" he calmly asked the octopus head.

"Hai." Yamamoto answered for Gokudera.

"But the most suspicious about this girl is her name." Gokudera said again.

"What's her name?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"That's a boy's name, right?"

"It is. Now, her first name's beside the point. Her surname is…" Gokudera sighed now.

"Is the same also with him." Ryohei finished what Gokudera wanted to say.

"Exactly."

Ryohei crossed his arms with still furrowed brows, thinking deeply.

"Isn't this a coincidence?" Gokudera once more said. They looked at him, wondering.

"for her to have the same surname as to our boss. And to have the eyes exactly the same with him. This seems like a trick." He continued, his face now serious. The two boys agreed to him.

"You're right, Gokudera-kun." Kyoko finally spoke. They wondered, looking on her.

"Don't you think this is really just a coincidence? People shares the same names and we know that we can actually find a person with same looks as ours. Just take a look at Hibari-san and Fong-chan." The girl stated.

"You're trying to point out?" Gokudera asked, couldn't understand her opinion.

"What if Sawada-san is one of the people that has features exactly to a particular person? I admit I was shocked – and stunned when I looked at her eyes. As if I'm also looking on his eyes. I could see the resemblance, there's no doubt on it." Kyoko explained, trying to be neutral at the topic.

"You have your point." Yamamoto somewhat agreed on her.

"Right! Right!" Ryohei nodded continuously, as if he had understood what his sister had explained. He's on his sister side as usual.

"But this kind of coincidence is too obvious. As if it's on purpose." Gokudera was still suspicious about this new girl.

"Hey! Are you against on my sister's statement?!" Ryohei shouted again, defending his sister.

"I'm not!" Gokudera shouted also. "I'm just trying to point out that there's something weird here!"

"What?!"

"Look, we all know that our boss's eyes are unique. He's the only one who has those eyes. They held power, and those eyes were being passed until the blood of such power cuts to its end." Gokudera said.

This whole thing, just because of the girl's eyes and her surname, everything is still unclear. That girl, she really has something. She was surrounded by mystery and they know it. She's not an ordinary girl.

No, she's not.

She's something else. That's why they were discussing about her. They were silent this time. Waiting for someone to break it.

"Saa, we shouldn't make this a big deal." Yamamoto broke the silence first. He gave his trademark smile to them. "We shouldn't jump on the conclusion. We still don't know her yet. It's kind of unfair for her if we suspect her already just because she have these eyes."

"Idiot! How can we not make this a big deal?! That's the point! Her eyes, her eyes!" Why can't these people understand his point? Is it hard to get that there is something weird around that girl?

"I know, I know." He gave a sheepish laugh; he raised his hands, trying to calm down the hot headed friend.

"We should be cautious! We don't know if that girl is a spy from other famiglia or to any organizations that could be a threat to our boss! To our famiglia!" Gokudera snarled at Yamamoto. What's with this baseball freak? Does he take this whole thing a game again?

"The octopus head is right. Being cautious is just the right thing to do." Ryohei agreed also with Gokudera for the firs time.

"I know." Yamamoto smiled again. "I agree when I saw her, I felt the same aura to him. But still different on its own thing." He looked at his friends, still smiling. "But it's too unfair if we judge her that fast. If we don't know anything about her, why don't we ask her? Sure asking couple of questions won't hurt."

"Are you an idiot?! You'll ask her if she's a spy from other famiglia?!" Gokudera shouted, glaring furiously at him. Does this baseball freak know what he was suggesting? He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

"Of course not." Yamamoto laughed again, scratching the back of his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Yamamoto-kun is right." Kyoko butted in again. They wondered at her. "If we want to know more about her, the only thing to do is to get close to her, be friends with her. I think she's a good person, I can feel it." Kyoko smiled.

"Well, that's the best thing to do for now." Gokudera for once he agreed. "But we should report this to our boss. He should know this so that he could give instructions on what to do." He continued.

"Speaking of which, where is he right now?" Ryohei asked.

"He's in the New Zealand, having a meeting with other famiglia – along with Reborn-san." He answered.

"When will he come back?" Yamamoto said.

"After 2 weeks."

"I see."

"For now, we should observe her moves, her actions. We shouldn't lay off our guard." Gokudera said seriously. Everyone agreed on his idea.

"But you know what; she became an instant celebrity on our class." Yamamoto suddenly stated. He remembered the scene a while ago when they saw her place surrounded by their classmates.

"Popular?" Ryohei wondered.

"Yep. You'll understand what we mean once you see her. And you'll understand also why Gokudera was so furious about her eyes." He grinned.

"Shut up!" Another tick formed on Gokudera's head.

"Everyone's trying to be friends with her. I saw Hana-chan talking to her also when lunch came in. And almost our classmates were trying to get close to her." Kyoko said also.

"Really?" Ryohei's getting curious now and intrigued. "I WANT TO SEE HER RIGHT NOW, TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted again.

Gokudera just sneered at him while his two friends and classmates just smiled at their senpai.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind the door. And then the door opened, revealing the person who wanted to go to their meeting place.

Speaking of mystery, she's here right now.

Tsunayoshi Sawada is right in front of their eyes, looking at them also.

----------

**This story was inspired on the anime Shigofumi. If you know the anime, you'll really get my idea on the story. But this isn't a Shigofumi story. I just took some ideas from it and I will make it on my own, of course. If you don't know the anime, you can watch it. Just 12 episodes, you can finish it on 1 whole day. The anime has a good story, it's unique. About my story, hopefully, my sickness won't attack me again. They're called running out of ideas syndrome and cancer on laziness. Geez…**

**Hope you like my story. Review please.**

**Hahaha…**

**Adieu ^^**


End file.
